Re:pray
| obrazek = | artysta = Aimer | wydanie = 11 października 2011 |typ = Ending | zakres = Odcinek 343 - 354 }} Re:pray jest 29 endingiem anime Bleach w odcinkach od 343 do 354. Lista utworów Tekst |-| Kanji={| | 歩道橋 階段 雨音 手を振るよ 最後の背中に 青に変わるライトで 時が動く 傘の波 飲み込んだ my days say a little pray for you and me もう永遠を誓えない 愛を見送ろう 誰かの為に生きてゆけない 自分を許せる強さを あなたに寄り添えなかったこと 悔やまずにいられる日々を 祈りは雲を引き裂き この空に希望 解き放つ 我儘も 燃やしたアルバムも 去年のような明日が欲しくて あなたのそのすべてを守るために わたしを守りたかった no more cry and dry your eyes もう二度と振り向かない 引き留める声もない恋 泣かないで これで終わりじゃない ただ時が過ぎて消えただけ この胸にいま刻んだものは 包まれたぬくもりだけ さよなら愛したあなた さよなら愛されたわたし 恋しくて ただ恋しくて でも 望んでた場所はここじゃない その声がまだ残ってる でも 届けたい明日へのpray 誰かの為に生きてゆけない自分を許せる強さを あなたに寄り添えなかったこと悔やまずにいられる日々を 祈りは雲を引き裂き この空に希望 解き放つ |-| Rōmaji ={| | hodoukyou kaidan amaoto te o furu yo saigo no senaka ni ao ni kawaru RAITO de toki ga ugoku kasa no nami nomikonda my days say a little pray for you and me mou eien o chikaenai ai o miokurou dareka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun o yuruseru tsuyosa o anata ni yorisoenakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi o inori wa kumo o hikisaki kono sora ni kibou tokihanatsu wagamama mo moyashita ARUBAMU mo kyonen no you na ashita ga hoshikute anata no sono subete o mamoru tame ni watashi o mamoritakatta no more cry and dry your eyes mou nidoto furimukanai hikitomeru koe mo nai koi nakanaide kore de owarijanai tada toki ga sugite kietadake kono mune ni ima kizanda mono wa tsutsumareta nukumori dake sayonara aishita anata sayonara aisareta watashi koishikute tada koishikute demo nozondeta basho wa koko janai sono koe ga mada nokotteru demo todoketai ashita e no pray dareka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun o yuruseru tsuyosa o anata ni yorisoenakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi o inori wa kumo o hikisaki kono sora ni kibou tokihanatsu |-| Polski ={| | W towarzystwie dźwięków deszczu i Twych kroków w pasażu między budynkami Macham ręka do Twoich pleców, których już pewnie nigdy nie zobaczę Mój czas porusza się tylko wraz z zielonym światłem sygnalizatora Fale i tłumy parasoli pochłonęły moje dni Zmów małą modlitwę za siebie i za mnie Pożegnam swą miłość, dla której już nie potrafię przysiąc wieczności Modlę się o siłę by wybaczyć samej sobie Że potrafię żyć na własną rękę Modlę się o dni, w których przestanę żałować Naszej utraconej miłości Niech moja modlitwa przebije chmury I pozwoli mej nadziei osiągnąć niebiosa Chcąc, by jutro było takie jak rok temu Spaliłam moją nadgorliwość wraz z albumem naszych zdjęć Chciałam chronić samą siebie Pod pretekstem chronienia wszystkiego dla Ciebie Żadnych więcej łez, wytrzyj do sucha swe oczy Nie odwrócimy się, póki nasza miłość ma coś do powiedzenia, nie pozwoli nam się zbliżyć Nie płacz, to nie jest żaden koniec Lecz wszystko znika wraz z upływem czasu To, co zachowałam w głębi serca Jest ciepłem, którego mnie niegdyś ogrzewało Żegnaj Ty, który mnie kochałeś Żegnaj ja, która byłam kochana Kochałam Cię, tęskniłam za Tobą, ale To nie było to, czego szukałam Chociaż wciąż słyszę Twój głos Chcę wysłać swoją modlitwę ku jutru Modlę się o siłę by wybaczyć samej sobie Że potrafię żyć na własną rękę Modlę się o dni, w których przestanę żałować Naszej utraconej miłości Niech moja modlitwa przebije chmury I pozwoli mej nadziei osiągnąć niebiosa |-| Postacie Postacie występujące w endingu: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kon * Kisuke Urahara * Kurōdo * Ririn * Noba * Isshin Kurosaki * Jinta Hanakari * Ururu Tsumugiya * Tessai Tsukabishi * Karin Kurosaki * Yoruichi Shihōin * Yuzu Kurosaki * Orihime Inoue * Rukia Kuchiki * Mizuiro Kojima * Keigo Asano * Tatsuki Arisawa * Yasutora Sado Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi